zom_b_darrenshanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Dowling
Mr Albrecht Dowling is the mysterious and sinister leader of the mutants who control the zombies and the older brother of Oystein. He has the appearance of a nightmarish clown with body parts all over him. Mr Dowling was named after Albrecht Durer, a famous German painter who his parents admired, especially for his painting 'Knight, Death and The Devil', which shaped Albrecht Dowling in the future. He died after Clements-13 and Schlesinger-10 were released. Early life Albrecht lived in Poland alongside his brother and his family and was captured by the Nazis. He was forced to work with his brother and other scientists to create the first revived. Once it became clear to the brothers that their wives and children were in danger, they agreed to be shipped off to a secret location to work on the undead gene. After many failed attempts, Oystein and his team managed to revive a woman who had died in a concentration camp. They received regular pictures and letters from their families to prove that they were alive and well. One day, the messages stopped, and Albrecht and his brother feared the worst. Once they discovered that their wives and children, (all except Tom), were dead, they tried to escape. Work Dowling worked with his brother and Tom White when Oystein was developing the vaccine for the zombie gene. Albrecht was more interested in the mutant strain and together he, Oystein and Tom made the mutants and the early developments of the babies. He stopped working with his brother after he discovered that Oystein intended to destroy humanity using the knowledge they had gained. Albrecht and Oystein fought in the lab, and Oystein injected his brother with a virus that destroyed most of his brain cells and turned him into the insane clown; Mr Dowling. Tom was devastated by the loss of his father, and continued working with Oystein, though he did track down his insane father without telling the doctor. Albrecht was out of control, and though he hadn't transformed into the clown, he wanted Oystein to turn the world into a chaotic replica of his mind, though he still wanted humanity to survive. He was delighted when his son brought him the vial of Schlesinger-10 which belonged to the doctor, because it meant that Oystein could not unleash Clements-13 without retaliation from Albrecht. Before the apocalypse When Albrecht returned to the development of the babies years later, it became clear that they would need to be cloned. He decided after many failed experiments with ordinary human embryos that Schlesinger-10 might be the answer. He used the vaccine Tom stole from Oystein, but after exhausting his supply on tests he still had no results. He then decided to use embryos from the people Oystein injected with the vaccine and found the right ones in B Smith, who became 'mother' to the babies. He also then developed feelings for B and began to watch over her, and though he wanted to take her ahead of the apocalypse, he treated her with no favoritism and let her develop into the strong young revitalized. Zom-B Underground Dowling appears to B in her cell in the underground complex after he opens her door and frees the other zombies. He strokes her cheek and leans over her, showering her with a wave of tiny spiders which fall from his mouth. He is later seen stood on stilts, conducting the terrified complex staff as they sing Jingle Bells to the clown and his army of mutants, who select people at random for the zombies they are holding back to kill. Dowling sees B through the window of the door, and beckons to her. She rejects him and runs off with the other zom heads in search of freedom. Zom-B City In Zom-B City he saves B from the army and turns a young baby girl into a zombie as part of his "games". He offers for B to come with him and his mutants, and B rejects. He accepts this and leaves her to her own devices, knowing that she will join them someday. Zom-B Family Mr Dowling appears at the end of Zom-B Family to attack Battersea Power Station with his mutants, who hold up a large banner with B's portrait on it. After he is insulted by the humans and denied B, he disables the alarms around the station which hold the zombies at bay. He then greets B when she comes outside and explains to her through Kinslow that she is one of them and it was her time to join them. B willingly goes with him, accepting who she is. Zom-B Bride He and Kinslow take a blood bath with B when she first arrives at the underground base, and together they both repaired the damage to B's body after she suffered in the hands of Lord Daniel Wood. Albrecht then zapped B with an electric wand so that he could communicate telepathically with her. He explained to her why he helped her for all those months. Zom-B Fugitive Though Mr Dowling never appears in the book, he is mentioned by the mutants and Holy Moly. Holy Moly claims that when he woke up, he gathered all of his mutants together to hunt B down and stop her before she reached Oystein in County Hall. He knew that his creations knew something, and when he asked them where B had gone, they refused to tell him because they knew that he wanted to kill B. Dowling grew mad at the babies and roared at them, before setting out onto the streets of London to burn County Hall to the ground. Zom-B Goddess Dowling was first seen in his lair when Oystein and his army went to retrive the vial of Schlesinger-10. The clown apologised to B, because he realised that Owl Man made her attack him during their wedding night, and agreed to join forces with his estranged brother if he returned Schlesinger-10. Once the clown released that Oystein didn't have it, he and his army attacked, and both brothers fought each other. He tried to warn B about Clements-13, but was stopped by Oystein. Both vials were released by B, and Albrecht went to recover with his babies before he died. It was revealed a millennium later that Albrecht changed the babies' DNA so that the viruses would not affect them. Appearance Mr Dowling normally appears wearing a clown suit, which has severed faces on each shoulder and guts wrapped around his arms. He has v-shaped channels in his face and wears an eyeball on the end of his nose. He has stapled different hair to his head. He also wears large red shoes, usually complete with a skull. In his telepathic communications with B, he is normal in appearance and can change his suits at will. The only time he is similar to his current form is when he wears a clown suit in these communications, though they aren't covered in any adornments. At the end of the series he was critically injured by Oystein, and his eye was torn out during their fight. His torso and skin were ripped to shreds, and his leg was broken. Appearances Zom-B Underground Zom-B City Zom-B Angels (mentioned only) Zom-B Baby (mentioned only) Zom-B Circus Zom-B Family Zom-B Bride Zom-B Fugitive (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Zombies Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Villians Category:Zom-B Characters